


Moments

by ideallyqualia



Series: UshiShira [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Universe, Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:58:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5539091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideallyqualia/pseuds/ideallyqualia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shirabu and Ushijima, lost and wrapped in each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments

Shirabu settled his hands on Ushijima's shoulders. "Is it here?"

Ushijima breathed out, nodding and tilting his head to the side to give Shirabu a better angle. "A little higher, at my neck."

Shirabu's hands slid to his neck, squeezing gently and twisting his wrist for a deeper grip. Ushijima remained quiet at a sigh with the press of Shirabu's fingers. Circling, kneading, Shirabu experimented with different points, homing to the places that drew out Ushijima's breath, low and soft.

"Are you tired?" Shirabu asked.

"Hm. A little."

Shirabu's mouth worked to the side, tightening and twitching with a swallow after hearing Ushijima's small thoughtful hum.

"You should rest more, then."

"I'm resting right now."

"You are." Shirabu shifted behind Ushijima, alternating his knees to shimmy closer to his back. Shirabu was on his knees on Ushijima's bed, in between Ushijima and the headboard of the bed frame. There wasn't anything for Ushijima to lean against, and he leaned into Shirabu slightly for balance, providing the perfect counterweight for Shirabu to sit up.

"Don't you want a break, too, Shirabu? You can stop."

"I barely started."

Ushijima turned his head a bit to glance at Shirabu, and he leaned back further, disrupting Shirabu and pushing him into the headboard of the bed. Shirabu's hands darted to push back.

"You can't _make_ me stop by doing that," Shirabu said.

Ushijima scooted backward and hedged Shirabu in to the bed frame, sloping his body over him. Shirabu tensed up for a moment, his hands and legs folding in defensively, but he relaxed his legs out again and around Ushijima instead. The movements led him into sitting, sinking him into the mattress and sliding the back of his shirt up against the bed frame.

"Nice try," Shirabu mumbled, his chin reaching for Ushijima's shoulder to rest. He couldn't make it, and he settled for having his mouth at Ushijima's back, tugging the top hem of his shirt with his teeth, pulling down enough to uncover skin.

Shirabu tightened his legs and wrapped them at Ushijima's waist, sitting higher, awkwardly, his position unable to afford him a real range of movement. Shirabu's shirt rode up to an uncomfortable level, his stomach freeing above his waist, but he ignored the exposed feeling to concentrate at Ushijima's back, neck, shoulders, his eyes flickering back and forth.

Ushijima shifted. "Shirabu?"

"Distracted, I know." Shirabu's breath came out in a long-drawn puff of air, rolling over Ushijima's back in a cloud, stormy and laden.

Shirabu's lips connected to his back, softly mouthing and slipping to the side of his neck. Instead of speaking again, he mumbled into his skin, warmth channeling and rushing through his lips.

Ushijima pulled away, and Shirabu's head followed, hands in the air, lost from the lightening pressure.

"I'm getting a blanket," Ushijima said.

"Oh." Shirabu coughed, and he watched as Ushijima slid his closet door open to retrieve a blanket. It lied neat and folded in his hands until he shook and unfurled it.

Ushijima slid back on the bed, bumping next to Shirabu as he draped the blanket over them. "Here."

Shirabu tugged it closer. The light grey clouds gathered through the window didn't bring cold or wind, it felt like a normal day both to Shirabu and through Ushijima, but he accepted it. Any excuse to sidle to Ushijima's side and fit to his arm, curling in to a whim like a crumbling leaf under winter.

They huddled together, knees bent under the blanket, Shirabu's hands clasped through his fingers. He nudged insistently against Ushijima's side, his mouth pinned in a thin struggle against signs, quirks, anything that could actually give him away.

Ushijima's head tilted as he wordlessly raised an eyebrow. His eyes fixed to Shirabu's head, staring at the way Shirabu edged in, head angling for Ushijima's arm and resting there. Shirabu's hair rustled against his skin, flaring and fanning, still relatively straight after a day of moving and walking around.

Ushijima's hand slipped to Shirabu's head, ruffling his hair as his fingers twirled strands out of place.

"Your hair's a bit better now."

"You think so?" Shirabu asked.

"I like it better this way."

Shirabu's shoulders stiffened, his composure folding and blurring into a faint red. "You like my hair messy?"

"Yes."

Shirabu's eyes quietly slid to the side. He was compelled to avoid looking at anything. Ushijima's presence was too obvious and suggested in everything in the room, in the oversized sweater lying on a chair and the open notebook on the desk.

He left his hair the way it was, closing his eyes and repeating Ushijima's voice in his head, building up the details of Ushijima's room and letting them swim against the deep breathing echoed in his arm under Shirabu's head.

**Author's Note:**

> (General A/N that exists at the end of all my fics): I find unsolicited concrit really rude, I'm not looking for any. Please don't tell me someone was OOC/something happened you didn't like/it's too short/etc. in any bookmarks or comments.


End file.
